


decisions, decisions

by neobiasedx



Series: somehow, we fell in love without falling (nct one shot series) [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, norenmin are the cutest istg, we love kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobiasedx/pseuds/neobiasedx
Summary: jeno, jaemin, and renjun make a lot of choices in their lives.





	decisions, decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demi_dings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_dings/gifts).



> cute norenmin fluff today!! id like to reiterate that this is an nct one shot series. please request anything you want! im probably gonna make a place to request tho. hope you like it!

The hardest thing about Jeno’s polyamorous relationship, he thought, was the amount of times he had to explain how they “worked.” He really didn’t owe anyone an explanation, but sometimes, he was forced to. He always spent a lot of time on how they loved each other equally, and it was just like a normal relationship, but with one other person. It was tiring, but Jeno liked when the person listening was understanding and respectful, then it was just an excuse to talk about his two beautiful boyfriends. 

The second hardest thing about his polyamorous relationship was probably that instead of arguing over two different options for anything, there were three. 

~movie night~

Renjun ran into the room, school uniform disheveled, practically ripping off his tie. Quickly, he changed into Jaemin’s sweatpants and Jeno’s sweatshirt, and joined their cuddling session on the couch. Rubbing his tired eyes, he rested his head onto Jeno’s shoulder to stare up at Jaemin. “Did you two pick a movie?” 

Jaemin wrapped his arms around both of his boyfriends. “Nope, we were waiting for you. Any suggestions?”

Pulling up Netflix on the TV, Jeno scrolled through the movies. “Uh, we could watch Thor Ragnarok?” Groaning, Jaemin replied, “We know you’re a big ass marvel fan Jeno, but we already watched that, like, two weeks ago.” Jeno raised an eyebrow. “We haven’t watched it since it came out in November?” It was Renjun’s turn to groan. “Does it matter? Let’s watch Love, Simon.” 

Jeno shook his head. “Yeah, no. First off, we have to pay for that, and second of all, we actually just watched that movie.” Jaemin agreed, adding, “That would also be playing to stereotypical, wouldn’t it? Why don’t we watch the Kissing Booth instead?” Renjun and Jeno almost yelled in indignation. “That fucking movie is the most heterosexual thing I’ve ever seen. We are NOT watching that.” Renjun shot at Jaemin, who rolled his eyes but nevertheless accepted it. “It’s always fun to laugh at the straights though?” 

After a couple more suggestions being tossed back and forth, they eventually just ended up watching Love, Simon. Again. For the seventh time and counting. 

Jeno put his one arm around either of the boys resting their heads on his shoulder.

“This is so fucking gay.”

“Honey, we’re all so gay that we literally fell in love with two boys, we couldn’t even stick to one.”

“We really couldn’t be gayer.”

Jaemin’s phone dinged, and the tiny screen lit up the dark room.

“Ugh, my driving teacher called to schedule another lesson. Apparently I’m fucked.”

“Scratch that. We can be, apparently.”

~dinner dates~

Renjun flung open the car door and practically threw himself into Jeno’s passenger seat. Jaemin cocked an eyebrow at Renjun and sighed. “Why are you always late to our dates?” Renjun shot him a light glare. “You try being class president and art club president while dealing with not one, but TWO boyfriends.” Jeno placed his hand on the back of Renjun’s seat to back out of his driveway, saying, “He does have a point. Imagining having to handle dating Na Jaemin.” “Why is everyone ganging up on me today?”

Laughing at Jaemin’s adorable fake pouty face, Renjun told him to look up a restaurant to go to. 

“Let’s go to Kun’s Barbecue! They have hella good food there.”

Jeno grimaced. “I don’t really feel like making my own food today. Can we just relax and enjoy being with each other?” 

Jaemin conceded, and said, “Fair enough, but any other recommendations?” 

Renjun smiled, saying, “The Moomin Cafe?”

Jeno and Jaemin shot him look, making the older laugh. “Ok, ok, I haven’t been there in a while!”

“We went TWO FUCKING DAYS AGO!”

“Ok, fine then, Jeno, what do YOU want?”

Jeno sighed. “We can get TCN’s?”

Jaemin shook his head. “No fast food, please. Too greasy.”

After ten more minutes of driving around in circles and arguing about different dinner options, they eventually just turned around and drove into their very own Taeyong hyung’s diner. 

The trio walked in, the small bell on the door tinkling as they entered. 

“Did you guys not figure out a place to eat again?”

~house hunting~

“What about this one?”

“Doesn’t it seem too stuffy to you?”

“You’re not wrong, but what else do we have?”

Renjun sprinted into their college dorm room, collapsing on the couch. 

“I have some GREAT FUCKING NEWS!” Renjun yelled from his position on the sofa, promptly pulling out his phone and jumping up. 

He scrolled through his phone, apparently looking for something. Turning his phone around, they saw a beautiful apartment, spacious and sunlight, with large windows and a marble kitchen. Jeno immediately dreamed of living there, looking over at Jaemin to gauge his reaction. 

Jaemin had an unreadable expression on his face. Taking this to mean something bad, Jeno prepared himself for another long day of researching. 

“That apartment is the best thing I’ve ever fucking seen.” Jaemin grinned, showing off his beautiful white teeth.

Jeno got up, pulling Jaemin off the bed to stand next to Renjun.

“I think..I really like this one.” 

“Good, because I kind of already bought it.”

“Wait, what?”

~~

Sometimes, it’s hard to make decisions in relationships. Polyamorous or not, there’s never a guarantee that you and your partner(s) will see eye to eye on everything. 

It’s hard. To be gay, to love two instead of one, to decide what movie to watch, to pick an apartment. 

Walking down the aisle, gazing at his two beautiful boyfriends standing at the end, Jeno couldn’t help but notice how they looked absolutely ethereal in the subtle moonlight. 

Immediately, Jeno decided that, no matter the petty fights over dinner or angry stares from people on the street, he had made the best decision of his life. 

To marry Na Jaemin and Huang Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> comment, kudos, and request other one shots please!


End file.
